


Us

by SpookyAuthorKid



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyAuthorKid/pseuds/SpookyAuthorKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Josh we...we have to talk"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us

"Josh we...we have to talk" Tyler said quietly to his best friend. A look of confusion crossed Josh's face before he shrugged. 

"Alright what is it?" Josh and Tyler had been sitting, dangling their legs off the edge of the rooftop. Their rooftop. The one that was above the abandoned Blockbuster building. They had been going up there since they were little and it was somewhere that they both felt calm, comfortable. That is, until that moment. Tyler looked his friend in the eyes and silently prayed that this would all work out.

"I don't really know how to say it. This is going to sound weird but just think about it, okay?" Tyler said while trying to control his breathing. Josh wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion and nodded, letting Tyler continue.

"You are the best friend a guy could ever ask for. I have loved every second of being with you. The thing is, I realized a while ago that there's more to it. I don't think of you as just a friend anymore, Josh. I have though about it a lot and I want there to be more to us. I really do. Josh, I think I'm in love with you." Tyler finished his speech blushing and he searched Josh's face for any sign of positivity. Instead, he was met with a confused, slightly disgusted, pitying look.

"Oh. Tyler I don't...I'm sorry. I'm not like that. I don't want this to make things weird, though. I just don't feel that way" Josh confessed as he looked down at his hands. Tyler tried to collect himself and tell Josh that he understood but his worst fears had become reality. He stood and ran to the ladder on the side of the building, tears streaming down his face. Josh tried to run after him and tell him that it was okay, but it wasn't okay. It could just never be the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Oops sorry.


End file.
